This invention relates to a security alarm arrangement and, more particularly, to a security alarm arrangement embodying a substantially helically extending deterrent wire generally of a coiled configuration.
Coiled deterrent wires which are usually of a barbed wire tape configuration having sharp spikes extending therefrom, are widely used as deterrents around property to be protected against unauthorised entry. Such deterrent wires can be used at ground level, in combination with a security fence at either ground level or a raised position and, in particular, along the top of a security fence which is generally alarmed.
Such deterrent wires do, however, not absolutely prevent unauthorised entry as they can indeed be cut to provide an entry passage therethrough.
For this reason such deterrent wires are normally used in combination with an alarmed fence on the basis that the fence alarm will provide a warning should the deterrent wires be the subject of interference by unauthorised persons.
It is the object of this invention to provide a more practical and simple alarm arrangement in combination with a deterrent wire of the above described type which will, it is envisaged, provide a more easily triggered alarm situation in the event of interference with the deterrent wire.